1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-forming light-sensitive compositions, more particularly, to image-forming light-sensitive compositions containing the combination of an organic polymer compound containing chlorine and a coloring matter-forming compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, image-forming light-sensitive compositions produced using organic compounds containing a halogen atom or atoms and light-sensitive materials produced using these image-forming light-sensitive compositions have been known.
For instance, British Pat. No. 1,247,506 uses compounds represented by the formula: A--C--X.sub.3, wherein A is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, or aroyl, or chlorine, bromine, or iodine, and X is chlorine, bromine, or iodine, as the halogen atom containing organic compound. Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) No. 11056/1973 (U.S. Ser. No. 154,609, filed June 18, 1971) uses compounds in which at least three halogen atoms other than fluorine are connected to one carbon atom. Iodoform is listed as a representative example of the halogen atom containing organic compounds. Iodoform, however, has a noxious odor at normal conditions and is highly toxic. Thus, image-forming compositions using iodoform and light-sensitive materials using such image-forming compositions suffer from the disadvantages in that their odor is marked and they are toxic.
In the above patents, polystyrene or polycarbonate is used as an organic polymeric binder, but there is no disclosure concerning the effect of these polymer compounds on image formation by printing-out.
As a result of the inventors' research on light-sensitive compositions for use in image formation by printing-out, which are odor-free and non-toxic, have excellent quality, and are produced from raw materials which are commercially available with ease and are stable, it has been found that the combination of an organic polymer compound containing chlorine and a coloring matter-forming compound unexpectedly provide light-sensitive compositions capable of providing colored images of high senstivity and sharpness, and which are free from defects such as toxicity, bad odor, etc.